The Prestige
by AbeeChua
Summary: Mutant. Isn't what people will see Tony Stark as. The genius, billionaire, playboy had kept a secret since he was young. Now, after a mission, the avengers met someone who looks exactly like Tony and also has a brilliant mind. How will the avengers react? WIll they trust Tony, or will they trust what they see?
1. Chapter 1

"Prestige! Prestige! Wake up!"  
Prestige opened his eyes trying to catch a glimpse on what is happening. The whole cockpit was on fire. In the far end, he saw Wolverine trying to slash open the cabin door with his razor sharp claws. Scott is beside him trying to burn a hold through the doors but all effort was in vein as they had built the whole plane with vibranium. Storm was trying hard to balance the plane but an unknown force was dragging the plane downwards.

Prestige finally laid eyes on Jean who was waking him up. "Jean? Wh-what happened?"

He felt dizzy as something warm and wet was running down his shoulder. A bullet was stuck in his shoulder! When n where did it happened?! He was about to pass out due to blood loss until Jean grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Could you teleport us? We're going to be fried chickens if we don't get out now!"

"I'll try... B-but only one person at a time. I've used up most of my energy on the fight just now but I'll tr-try..."

Prestige stood up and hold on to the seat for support. Jean held his waist to help him get to wolverine.

"Logan! Come! Prestige will teleport us out!" Prestige touched his fingers on Logan's arm and they disappeared out of thin air. After a few minutes, Prestige appeared again. His wound had became worst, the blood loss was severe. He forced a weak smile on his pale face and teleported Scott then followed by Storm. When he came back for Jean, he was already too late. The next thing he knew was the plane had crashed, with him and Jean in it. Black too over his conscious and he passed out.

"Prestige! Shh, don't worry, SHIELD's coming. I had to go. I removed your mask and wiped out any evidence on our existence. Don't worry, you'll be safe..." Prestige was too weak to response and he passed out again.

"Tony! What the hell is he doing here?"

Prestige opened his eyes when he heard that familiar voice. A blonde muscular man crouched beside him.

"Ste-Steve" Prestige choked out the word. His throat was dry, his wound had cracked and his back was burned.

Natasha was standing beside Steve, speaking into her walkie: "Sir, apparently we found Stark. He's injured but still conscious. We need medics!"

Steve looked at his injured team mate with a curious glance. 'Why in the world is he here?' He kept asking himself the same question. A few hours ago, Tony was still playing around with his high tech toys in his lab at the Avengers tower. He didn't even realise that Tony was gone. Was Tony kidnapped? It could be, but he was on the plane, with a gunshot on his shoulder. No sign of any torture or restrain on his body. What in the world was the famous Iron Man doing here without his suit? Steve was confused. Although he didn't know Tony that well, but he's sure Tony will not lie to him. What is Tony not telling him?

Natasha ran into the cockpit along with a few medics. They got Tony onto the stretcher and flew back to the hellicarrier. Tony had a surgery to remove d bullet from his shoulder n a few stitches on his limbs. His back was treated carefully to prevent them from leaving scars. He was discharged after two weeks and he then went back to stay with Pepper at his mansion in Malibu.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had to repost the first two chapters due to the overuse of 'd' as 'the'. Enjoy!**

Tony was sitting on a couch holding a glass of whiskey. It was late at night. Tony couldn't sleep. He was worried. Besides the X-Men and professor Xavier, no one knew about his mutation, his powers. Of course Pepper and Rhodey knew about it since they first met, but The Avengers, the others knew him as Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He knew the world wouldn't accept him, he was a freak.

The first time he used his powers, he was four. He was sitting by the table, trying to finish the circuit board his father gave him as a task. He felt the sudden icy feeling in his body and the next thing he knew, the room was covered in ice. When Howard Stark opened the door, he was shocked to see the ice all over the room and the icy blue light on Tony's palm. It was just then when Howard realised his son's mutation. From that day onwards, Tony was home schooled to keep his mutation a secret. Howard never called Tony by his name anymore, he would simply call him 'freak'.

When Tony was 10, a bald man in a wheelchair paid a visit. Howard was so glad to see the man and ordered Tony to pack his stuffs as Tony will be leaving with the man. Tony was shocked but did as he was told. He didn't want anymore beatings from his abusive father. When he was packing his clothes with his mother, Maria, the man came to his room.

"Hello Anthony. I'm professor Xavier." His lips didn't moved but Tony could hear him.

"How did you do that? I can hear you but how?"

"I'm a mutant, Anthony, Just like you. I can read and interact with people's mind. Anthony, you are gifted, one of the most gifted actually. I have a school for the gifted and I would like to invite you to come and live with us."

"What? There are other people like me? B-but I.." Before Tony could finish his, Xavier had read his thoughts. "Don't worry my boy. We mutants treat each other as a family. You will be fine with us. Your father had even approved your stay with us."

Tony finally smiled a little. That day, Tony finally get to leave his abusive father and the house that is full of unhappy memories. His life had changed forever.

Tony learned how to control his powers and to use them for good. He met the rest of the X-men there. Scott or more known as Cyclops, Jean and Storm. They were one of the professor's first students. Until the age of 21, he took over Stark industries after his parents' death. He decided to keep his mutation a secret. He didn't want to let the people know about their existence. It would be a danger to all mutants. From time to time, he would be called to join the X-Men in their mission, so Prestige was born. Mutants have a tradition of giving themselves a nickname to protect their identity. Tony was a perfectionist, he was great and precise in everything he does so he went with the name-Prestige.

Tony's double life continued until the kidnap in Afghanistan by the Ten Rings. His own missile was fired right beside him and left some shrapnel in his body crawling into his heart. Then came Yinsen who build an electromagnet in Tony's chest to pull the shrapnel from puncturing his heart. Tony was tortured and forced to build them a missile of mass destruction. He refused to build the missile and build himself his first iron man suit to escape their captivity. Unfortunately, Yinsen died saving his life. Tony was then found and brought home.

After he had his American Cheese Burger, he held a press and declared that he will shut down Stark Industries' Weapons Manufacturing Department. He then upgraded his iron man suit and saved millions of lives at Middle East countries. He realised his god father- Obadiah Stane's betrayal and he was the one who ordered Tony's capture. After defeating Obadiah, he revealed his identity at a press in the typical Tony Stark quote:" I'm IronMan."

Something unexpected happened. The arc reacted in Tony's chest is slowly poisoning him with it's palladium core. The only thing that is keeping him alive is also killing him. He tried to create a cure but couldn't find the suitable element to replace the palladium core. Until Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD came and help him in creating a new element which he then called as Starkanium. After defeating Whiplash, he was hired as a consultant for the Avengers Initiative.

A few months later, Tony finished building the Stark Tower. The whole tower was powered by pure energy from an arc reactor that Tony installed. Then came Loki and his "army" of Chitauri. Tony was forced to work with a bunch of superhero: CAPTAIN AMERICA the first avenger; THOR the god of thunder; HULK the green gamma monster; BLACKWIDOW the great Russian assassin; HAWKEYE the archer that never misses. "We're not heroes, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb. " I guess Banner was right. The first time they assembled, the whole SHIELD hellicarrier had almost fell onto the water and agent Phil Coulson died after Loki's scepter pierce through his heart. Those were d result of them fighting each other. But they managed to pull themselves together to work with each other and stopped Loki's plan of invasion.

After they had Shwarma, Tony finally trusted the Avengers and let them move into the AvengersTower which was originally known as StarkTower. Tony and Bruce, the Science Bros would lock themselves up in the lab to play with their "toys". Tony would drink with Natasha every weeknight. It's surprising that they could find comfort in each other. Tony and Clint are the team's pranking kings. Their pranks never fail and will surely make everyone go mad. In Thor's eyes, Tony is the team's supplier n brain. He gave Thor unlimited supply of pop tarts. As for Steve, Tony is like his son. A naughty , playful but genius son. Steve would ground Tony for going to bed late or didn't had his meal on time. For Tony, the Avengers were his family. Besides Pepper, he never had anyone that loved him so much. He was afraid that he would loose them, the people that he was willing to sacrifice himself for.

**Just some history. Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, my 2****nd**** chapter was a mess. I can't really leave a line with my computer malfunctioning.**

"Stark." Steve's sudden call interrupted Tony's thoughts.

"Ah Capsicle! What brings u here? An alien invasion again? I'm on vacation though. "

" Nah, just coming to check on your recovery. When will you be returning to the Tower anyway? Bruce is so lonely these days."

"Maybe In a day or two. Maybe not. I'm not actually an Avengers, I'm just a consultant. There's no reason for me to go back. "

" Hey, we miss you ok? Are we not a reason for you to come? Please Tony, we miss you." Tony grinned slightly.

"Sir, Agent Coulson called."

"Tell him I'm not available. I'm in the lab and it's under lockdown. "

" I'm afraid he's insisting, sir. There seems to be an emergency."

Steve couldn't stand watching him playing around. " Jarvis, put him through. "

"Of course, master Rogers."

And so, Phil's calm voice came through. "Stark! Director Fury needs you to come in tomorrow morning at 9. DON'T BE LATE !"

"Ya ya it's not usual for Nicky to call for me. Let me think through this."

-PAGE BREAK-

Tony came into the conference room in his Armani suit. "Hey Nicky! Be quick. I have a date with The Vampire Diaries at 11."

Fury didn't even bother to look back. "Well, someone's finally on time."

"Don't be too happy. Pepper promised me a dinner today if I showed up on time. So what's up?"

"There's a bunch of mutants actively showing themselves on the streets. From what I see, it seems like they're divided into 2 groups. Their fights had caused massive destructions all over New York. It has become a problem we SHIELD had to deal with."

_What? This is bad_

"Right, so what do you want me for? Build a Mutant-Demolisher?"

"You were with them. We found traces of mutant activities from where you were found. Did you see or heard anything from them?"

"I couldn't say yes, if I didn't right? I didn't even know how I got there. It's half past ten, Nicky. Bye!"

Tony strode off ignoring Fury.

**Short one guys. Like it or not, please make a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, long time since my last update. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thanks for the reviews. Tony's power will be briefly mentioned in this chapter enjoy.**

"Anthony! Nice to hear from you! How's your injuries? "Professor Xavier spoke through one of Tony's screens.

" I'm fine, professor. SHIELD called me in yesterday. The X-men, we're exposed. "

" It will happen eventually, Anthony. We all knew that. "

" I...I'm not sure what to do now. "

" Just do what your heart tells you to. It's okay if you desire to leave us."

"I won't leave the X-men neither will I leave the Avengers. I just need some time to think this through. "

-PAGE BREAK-

Tony walks out of the elevator into the Avengers' living room in the Avengers Tower. The Avengers minus Thor that is in Asgard and Bruce that is in his lab are all sitting by the couch watching a movie.

Clint is the first to lay eyes on him. "Hey Stark! Finally decided to come back huh?"

Tony grinned. "What Legolas, miss me?" Clint grinned back at him.

"Stark! Welcome back!" Steve went over and gave Tony a pat on his back while Natasha just sits on the couch starring at him.

"Capsicle! Nice to see you. Don't give me that look, Nat. It feels like burning a hole through me. Where's Bruce and Thor?"

"Bruce is in the lab while Thor is busy with Loki's trial in Asgard. "

"Thanks Cap! I'll catch up with you guys later."

-PAGE BREAK-

"Hey, big guy! I'm back!"

"Tony, it's nice to see you. You look great. Planning to stay for how long?"

"What? I'm staying here for as long as I can, Brucie boy. What are you working at? Can I look?" Tony walk towards Bruce's desk without waiting for his answer.

There's a file on the desk which says: ' Blood sample: Anthony E. Stark ' Tony's eyes narrowed.

" When did you get that?"

"Don't you remember? You gave me that. Tony, I was just trying to run tests on everyone's blood samples so that it's easier for me to create antidotes in the future."

_If he ran tests, then he knew. This is so getting worst. Calm down Tony. Calm down.  
_  
"I discovered something in your blood Tony. A mutation. Did you know about that?"

_Okay. Just tell him, Tony._

Tony sits on a stool by the door trying to make his mind relax "From the very beginning, I knew. I am a mutant, Bruce."

"No one knew? What kind of mutation?"

"Well, Pepper and Rhodey know and now you know. I can wield magic. Controlling fire, ice, water, air and teleportation isn't a problem."

"Why don't you tell us?" Bruce stood up and walks over to sit beside Tony.

"I'm afraid, Bruce. When Howard knew about this, he called me a freak and he would beat me up every night saying I'm a disgrace to the family. I'm afraid you guys will treat me like how he did."

Bruce lay a hand on Tony's shoulder giving him comfort. "Don't worry Tony. We won't treat you that way. We are a team, a family. We look out for each other. Mutation isn't something bad. It's a gift. "

"Bruce, don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when it's the right time. Promise me Bruce."

"Okay. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

**Not sure how to get into the climax. Any ideas? Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here you go. I'm slowly getting to the point.**

"Has anyone seen Stark? We sure need his help here!" Steve yelled through the intercom while using his shield to deflect a blast from one of the A.I.M soldiers.

"From what I know, he was on a mission at Paris yesterday. Doombots. He reported back last night. He should be here. "Natasha replied while dodging a punch and sending a soldier to the ground with a kick.

Clint was on a ledge shooting anything within his sight. Hulk, well Hulk is smashing the hell out of the A.I.M soldiers.

"Hulk want smash tin man!"

"Count me in!" Clint said furiously.

"This time I'm gonna watch from the sides. He's getting on my nerves here! We're here fighting, but where is he?"

"For the first time I'm not the one wanting to chop his head off. Even cap looses it. This will be fun." Natasha replied with a grin.

Suddenly, a man in a white leather suit appears out of thin air. He fired a blast of pure energy from his bare hands which hit the lamppost just beside Steve.

"Cap! You okay?" Natasha heard the explosion and rush to Steve's aid.

The man walk towards Steve and Natasha. "Hi guys! Burning down the city sure is fun. Seeing the great Captain America helplessly sitting on the ground is even enjoyable! You guys don't even stand a chance against me!" And with an evil smile, the man disappears.

Clint and the now Bruce run towards the two who look like they had just seen a ghost. "Hey! Everyone okay? What just happened?"

Steve with a monotone, "Stark."

**Yay! So what do you guys think? Who's that person? It's sooooo obvious.**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 chapters in 2 days. A lot of ideas are stuck in my head. Enjoy!**

Tony sits on the couch with Dummy addressing his wounds. He's got some cracked rib and bruises.

_Ouch they sure get better every time._

The elevator doors slides open. Clint and Steve are the first to step into the room followed by Natasha and Bruce. All of them ignoring Tony's presence.

Tony glance at them. "So I'm not the only one having a tough day. I..."

He's cut by Steve. "You what? Sorry? I've heard that for like a million times. Why?"

"Woah Cap. What are you talking about? I was on a mission."

This time it's Natasha. "Mission? Mission to destroy New York and The Avengers?"

Tony's confuse.

_I was really on a mission. Then I sat here the whole morning addressing my wounds._

Clint eyes show disappointment. "Feeling guilty now, Stark? After all you've done, you should be taken in like all the criminals we defeated together."

"I thought you are different."Bruce said with his arms crossed without looking at Tony.

"You found out?"

"Hell yes we found out. You're a mutant. You are a murderer, a lunatic that likes to burn down cities. We've been fooled by your great acts, Tony Stark. You don't deserve to be in this team."

"Nat! What did I do this time? I kept my mutation a secret because I'm afraid. I didn't show up on the mission because I'm injured. Murder? Burning cities? When did that happen?"

"Oh Stark, you didn't show up because you are the villain we were fighting. I'm going to report everything tomorrow. Clint, Tasha, bring him in."

"Wait. You don't trust me? I'm telling the truth. JARVIS can proof. J, show them the video from 6 in the morning."

"I'm sorry sir, but you told me to shut down all surveillance cameras while you're addressing your wounds."

_Shit. I'm doomed._

"Enough of your tricks Stark. Bring him in."

Natasha and Clint cuffed his wrists.  
Tony stays silent throughout their journey to the helli-carrier.

_Should I tell them? Come on Tony you know what will happen if you tell them. Try the other way out._

**So, sorry I had to destroy their trust. There is a secret behind all this. Tony had to pay the price if he tells them the truth. Wanna guess? Reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another short chapter. Having test in a week but I'm still not willing to study XD**

Tony had been held in a cell in the helli-carrier for three days. Fury and a few SHIELD agents had come and interrogate him but he was just not willing to cooperate. Steve would just watch them interrogate him from outside the cell. None of the Avengers came in and talked to him. Actually, he had only see Steve since he's been here.

Tony sits on the metal chair he's provided with. He sees Natasha and Clint walking towards his cell.

_Finally._

They brought in another two metal chairs and settle down facing Tony.

"How's your stay?" Natasha crosses her leg.

"I got to say, SHIELD's got very bad accommodation."

"Why don't we make this quick. What are your powers?"

"Why rush feathers? Didn't Bruce tell you?"

"No he didn't. Come on Stark, don't make me torture you."

Tony knows he can't tell. He told Bruce because he trusts Bruce. He can't let SHIELD know, it will put everyone in danger. _He_ will make the kill.

"Torture? Really? You won't, Nat. You love me." Tony smirks. Clint barely holds his laugh as Nat gets furious.

Natasha stood up and walks up towards Tony. She holds Tony's wrists and locks them behind his back. Then she pushes his head onto the table by the corner. Tony yelled in pain.

"I gave you a warning. Now, cooperate Stark."

"What are your powers?"

"Uhm...building stuffs? Making everyone angry? Not sleeping for days?"

"I want a serious answer, Stark." Natasha picks up his head and slams it hard against the table again. Tony yelled again. He can feel warm liquid forming near his temple.

"Ouch Nat! Careful there. I don't want my handsome face destroyed!"

"If you don't cooperate, I can't assure you that I won't cause any more damage. What are your powers? Why did you engage the attack?"

Clint who is watching by the sides shakes his head slightly. "I suggest you answer her, Tony"

"I'm so dizzy right now. Give me some time to think will ya?"

"Fine, Stark. The next time we come, I want some serious answers."

Natasha leaves his cell with Clint closely following.

_I'm sorry Nat. I had to. Don't kill me._

**So something is going to happen in the next chapter which is pretty important and a will be a big twist. Stay tuned. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing much to say. This one's longer than any of my other chapters. It's a bit rushed lol.**

After Natasha and Clint left, Tony sits on the metal chair. He tears off part of his shirt by the end and cleans off the blood that has now cover half his face.

_Damn, she sure knows how to interrogate.  
_  
While he is rubbing his temple, a mysterious person catches his attention. Said person wears a normal suit, sunglasses and leather shoes just like every other SHIELD agents. But there's something different about this guy, that face, that figure, it's exactly like Tony Stark. The man glances at Tony and gives him a sinister laugh before walking towards the conference room.

_That fast? But I haven't told them a damn thing. This is so topping my worst day list.  
_  
Tony panicked. The cell he is now in was built by himself to contain mutants which has some sort of mutation block. He can't use his powers so he will just have to stick to the normal breakout method. He slams himself at the door. But the cell can withstand even a Hulk smashing around. It surely can withstand a powerless mutant like him. He tries multiple times until a loud bang of metal falling onto the floor came from the conference room.

_No no no._

-PAGE BREAK-

The Avengers minus Tony sits around the conference table. All with disappointment and tiredness written on their face. Fury walks in a few moments later and sits at the place facing the door and The Avengers.

"Sir, we've tried but he just didn't want to speak." Natasha says looking blankly at Fury. Her mind is obviously absent.

"Damn it! Banner, what exactly do you know? Tell us."

"I'm sorry, director. I'm afraid I can't. This is Tony's secret so he's the one who can decide who to tell." Bruce tiredly says. Both his hands are on the table playing with his glasses.

The conference room went totally silent for a moment until Steve who is sitting with his legs crossed speaks.

"Sir, what will happen to Stark?"

"That will be up to the council. I only want some damn answers from him. So I don't care how, I just want some answers from him NOW!"

"Sir.."

Before Steve can finish, a mysterious man walks into the conference room. The man takes off his sunglasses and with a wide grin and a hand wave, "Hello."

"What the hell, Stark! Agents! Stark has escaped!" Fury yelled through the intercom.

Steve and Bruce are unarmed. Natasha throws a pistol towards Clint. Fury trains his pistol at the man they identified as Stark.

The man shoots a repulsor blast at the ceiling of the conference room. A huge metal piece of the ceiling drops to the floor, creating a huge bang that can be heard throughout the helli-carrier.

Fury and Natasha fire dozens on shots at the man but its all in vain. The man has a strong force field protecting him. All the shots are caught inches away from him. He fires another blast at Clint who dodges it. Instead, the blast breaks the conference table into halves. One of which flew out of the room.

-PAGE BREAK-

Oh no. That is just not good.

Tony is flustered. He needs to get out. He lifts the metal chair and slams it against the glass. It just can't work. Tony is running out if energy. His movement slows down rapidly. His heart races so fast that his body is about to give up.

_Come on. Come on._

Out of a sudden, a metal table, to be precise, half of a metal table came flying towards his cell. It crashes into the cell leaving an opening just enough for Tony to squeeze through.

Tony runs as fast as he can towards the conference room.

-PAGE BREAK-

"WTH Stark! Why are you doing this?" Fury snarled while dodging his blasts.

"Fun." The man answered evilly. He walks over towards Steve. He holds Steve's collar and lifts him up. Steve tries to kick him and struggle to break free but the man is just so strong.

The man raises his other hand, getting ready to blast off Steve's head.

Suddenly, an out of breathe Tony appears by the door.

**Finally. Now they know there are 2 Tonys haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So the story is going into another "dimension". Enjoy!**

When Tony reaches the conference room, he is so shocked to see everyone on the floor and Steve in the man's grip. When the man is about to blast off Steve's head, Tony has the sudden energy to yell.

"Stop it!"

The man drops Steve and grins. Without turning back to look at Tony, he said:"Well well well. Who do we have here?"

Fury and the avengers are looking at them in surprise. Their eyes are as big as possible with their jaws all dropped.

"There're two of you? Shit that's just crazy!" Clint shuttered.

"Shut up." The man raises his left hand at Clint.

"Okay, okay." Clint flustered.

"Stop it, Greg. Don't harm them." Tony moves slowly towards the man. His face is totally covered with sweat and blood from the previous temple injury.

"Long time no see, baby brother. You look awful." Gregory just stands there brushing the dust on his suit.

"Baby brother?! What in the freaking world is happening?" Fury just can't help keeping quiet.

Tony rolled his eyeballs but ignores Fury.

"Come on Greg. They don't know anything. I haven't told them."

"Haven't? It means you will eventually tell them right? You've been a bad boy, Anthony." This time, Gregory turns to face his brother.

"No I won't. Just, don't hurt them. We can settle this ourselves."

"Sorry, Anthony. _He_ ordered it. _He_ wanted me to kill every single one of the Avengers."

Tony's surprised.

"Including me? Why?"

"Yes. Including you. That's all I can tell."

Gregory fires a blast at Tony. Tony manages to deflect the blast with a blast of fire from his palms. The Avengers plus Fury can only watch in amazement.

Gregory picks up Natasha who is using the ceiling pieces as cover just behind him by the neck. Tony halts his attack. He must save Natasha.

"Let her go."

"No can do."

Gregory picks up a ceiling piece and throws it towards Tony. Tony teleports himself closer to Gregory. In a swift, he punches Gregory's stomach. Gregory's grip on Natasha loosen and Tony grab hold of his brother's collars and raise him above his feet.

"What is _he_ planning on doing?" Tony said with a stern voice.

"You wanna know? Go ask _him_ yourself."

"You know what will happen if I go back right?"

"Of course. _He_ will never forgive you for everything you've done."

"What I've done is right. I've gotten stronger now. I can defeat _him_, we can defeat _him_."

"You will never win against _him_ or even me, Anthony. You're still my weak little brother. You don't stand a chance going against _him_."

With a smirk, Gregory fires a repulsor blast at Tony who released his grip to dodge. He punches Tony hard at the jaws.

Before Tony can respond, Gregory fires another blast at the main power switch by the door which sends the whole helli-carrier into darkness.

Tony lights up a small fire with his right palm. Although the fire is small, the room is clearly visible. Tony looks around to check if everyone's okay.

Fury is sitting by the corner obviously still shocked by everything that has happened. Clint is now beside Natasha who is struggling to breathe. Steve is helping Bruce up. But Gregory was long gone.

Steve is the first to walk over to Tony. He places a hand by Tony's shoulder. "You've got a lot to explain, Stark."

Tony runs a hand through his dark brown hair and gives a sigh. "Let's just clean this up. Then only we can talk."

**Yay! Tony to the rescue! Let's guess who exactly is "he". **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Here,s my next chapter. Enjoy!**

Cleaning the small destroyed part of the helli-carrier with the help of five superheroes don't actually need much time.

After two hours of cleaning-up, the Avengers plus Fury and Maria Hill sit around the now new conference table. The conference room's ceiling which was the most badly damaged part after the attack is left untouched. It's like a wormhole with ventilation tubes and metal pieces hanging around its walls. Everyone stay silent until Tony starts talking.

"I'll go get some drinks."

Before Tony is able to step out of the room, Fury yelled.

"Come back here. You are not to leave the room until you explained yourself Stark."

_Oh boy. This is bad._

"Tony, why didn't you tell us about your power or your brother?" Steve gives Tony his puppy looks.

"Ok so, let's start from the very beginning."

Everyone adjust their sitting posture to a more "attention paying" state. All eyes are on Tony who's getting very nervous.

"Chill, guys. You're making me extremely nervous. Ehhem... So, his name is Gregory Stark and his 20mins older than me."

"Twins?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "Obviously, feathers. Howard didn't expected two sons, two more problems for him to deal with. But still he had always loved Greg more than me. In his eyes, Greg is the perfect child for the company, way much smarter and healthier than I am. I'm just an addition to the family that no one wants. "

"What about your powers? Your mutation?" Natasha crosses her arms.

"When I was four, I accidentally 'enabled' my powers. My whole study room was covered in ice with my hands glowing sapphire blue. Then Howard came. He saw what I did, what I'm capable of. 'Freak' is all his response. My brother's powers came two weeks later. He was working with a computer Howard gave him in the lab. Then POOF! The computer was some how vaporized. "

Tony glances time to time at the empty ceiling. Trying to recall the situation.

"It's just me or the ceiling is rather distracting."

"Oh come on,Stark." Fury inpatiently responds.

"Ok ok. Where are we? Oh yeah, the computer, vaporised. He got drunk after that. He would come home and beat the crap out of me even if he can't stand straight on his two feet."  
Tony's voice gotten softer towards the end if his statement. He isn't feeling too good since he's forced to bring up his bad memories.

Bruce walks over and places his hands on Tony's shoulder, giving him comfort.

"Relax Tony. Relax."

"Now, the mutant part of the story. I believe you guys heard of the X-Men before."

"The so called good mutants? Yeah I've heard about them."

"That's the one feathers. Their leader, professor Charles Xavier."

"Telepathic. He can read people's mind, right?"

"Not only that. But he can also control people's mind, make people's mind invisible and so on. I'm you will get along with him Brucie. When I'm ten, he paid a visit. He brought me to live with the other mutants. He showed me what I'm capable of, what I deserved, a happy live."

"How about your brother? Didn't he go with you?"

"No, Steve. He stayed with Howard. Howard trained him to be the company's successor. Unlike me. I learned to control my powers. Learned to do good with them. Then I became a member of the X-Men. Cyclops, Jean, Storm and me, Prestige. We fight crime and the bad mutants together."

"Prestige? Seriously?" Clint states with a slight chuckle.

"We all have our code names and the name Prestige suits me!"

"Then the company, what happened that makes you the CEO instead of your brother?"

"Take it easy, Nat. At the age of 21, my parents died in a car crash and made me the CEO of Stark Industries. Apparently, Greg turned out to be not good enough and he just doesn't have that business mind. That's why until now he's still trying to win against me." Tony smirks.

"What have he been doing these days?"

"Weapons manufacturer, a business man actually."

"What exactly is your powers?"

"Teleportation, ability to wield fire, water, ice, air and sometimes electricity. I thought you've already know about it, Fury."

"His?"

"Repulsor beam from pure energy, strong force field and maybe more. I'm not his babysitter."

Steve is so puzzled right now that everything seems confusing.

"But why would he kill us? I mean, he's your brother right? Why would be do that?"

"Maybe he's just having fun. You know, us billionaires like to play DANGEROUS games."

_They can't know yet. Not now. It'll just make things worst._

One of the SHIELD agent runs into the conference room.

"Director Fury, sir. There's someone by the name Charles Xavier wanting to speak to you."

"Put him through."

"I'm afraid he's here, sir. Along a couple of his students."

**So, trust me, I've got trillions of mistakes in this chapter. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This might be boring. I tried my best though.**

Fury and Clint had gone to the landing pad to welcome the X-Men and bring them to the conference room. Fury is the first to step into the conference room with Clint and the fellow X-Men following right behind him.

The X-Men are all in their suits. Professor is sitting in his usual wheelchair and with a warm smile on his face; he glances at Tony who is sitting by the door.

_Anthony! Nice to see you! How have you been?_

Never been better.

The professor chuckles and looks around the room registering every single face in the room.

"Tony! What in the world happen to you? who did that?"

Ororo points at Tony's temple where the blood is all dried up.

"Uhm, nothing. I had a tough day, that's all."

"I think Jean should probably look into that."

"No need for that, Ororo. I'm fine."

They stopped talking when they realized everyone's looking at them.

"Ah, the Avengers! I'm Charles Xavier and these are my fellow students. Ororo, or known as Storm."

Storm smiles and waves her hand.

"Scott."

"Just call me Cyclops." Scott smiles too but a bit less friendly.

"Dr. Jean Grey and Logan."

"Hi." Jean smiles. Logan just snorts and crosses his hands giving a lets-skip-all-this-boring-stuff look.

Tony chuckles at Logan's response earning a glare from Logan.

Then the X-Men all settles down around the part of the conference table that is facing the door. The Avengers all sit opposite them besides Tony who sits between Xavier and Steve.

"We mean no harm. We're here to seek for help. There are numerous attacks on the streets made by mutants unidentified by us. They are becoming too much for us to handle." Professor Xavier is the first to speak.

"Attacks? What kind of attacks? We have no records of any mutant attacks these past few months." Fury speaks looking at the X-Men with confusion.

Tony raises his hand like a student who is confessing his wrong doings.

"It's because of me. I hacked into SHIELD's system and deleted every single piece of information about the mutants."

"The hell Stark! Do you know how much danger these are going to get us in? I'll come back to you later on this one. Please continue, Professor." Fury's voice softens for the last sentence.

"I believe these attacks are done by the same group of mutants. They all have this eagle tattoo on the back of their shoulder."

"What else do you know about them, Professor?" Steve finally gets his head into the conversation.

"Not much. We have been trying to look for their base but we failed. There was once when I managed to trace them back to New York but there was as far as I got." This time it's Scott who answers.

"What about their powers. Maybe we can start looking from there."

"Well, their powers are similar to each other. Basically, energy blasts while some have good speed and agility."

The soon they heard Jean's description, all of them stared at Tony.

"What? Wait, those are energy blasts, mines not. Don't stare at me like that." Stark instantly shrinks into his seat.

"The energy blasts are different, bub. I can feel dark energy in it." Logan comments without lifting his head to see face them.

"What Logan said is true. The colours of the blasts are a darker blue too. Tony, can you show them?"

Tony pulls out his phone from his side pocket. He tabs on his phone and places it on the middle of the table. Suddenly light blue projections of pictures and some videos are shown above the table.

"Here, see for yourselves." Tony sits back down on his seat.

The others are fascinated by the projections in font of them. They watch the mutants and the X-Men fight. Their expressions are all in awe.

The videos ended. Tony takes back his phone and fiddles with it under the table.

"As you can see, the mutants are different. I have a feeling that they aren't naturally mutants. They are man-made."

"They sure aren't able to control their powers that well. Just like the Extremis." Fury stated.

"So, would you join forces? We sure need your help."

"Prof..."

Steve is cut off by Fury.

"How do we know whether we can trust you or not?"

"We are the good guys, director. I'm sure you can trust us as much as Tony trusts us." Scott says looking at Tony who's not paying any attention to the conversation.

Fury looks at Tony, his finger rubbing his temples.

"Ok deal. But if anything goes wrong, I can't assure you of your well-being."

"Thank you, director, fellow Avengers. I will be looking forward to our collaboration."

Professor Xavier bring his right hand forward and fury shakes it.

-PAGE BREAK-

The X-Men went back to the school while the Avengers went back to the Avengers Tower. They agreed to meet up when there is another attack.

Tony walks towards his bathroom and stands in front of the mirror. He takes off his shirt with his back facing the mirror. He reached for the back of his right shoulder. The tattoo of a eagle is clearly visible. But it wasn't exactly a tattoo, it looks like it was brutally stamped onto him with a piece of hot metal.

Tony stares at his reflection in the mirror. He open the tap and splashes water into his face multiple times before looking into the mirror again. His eyes are red. His face wet from water and maybe tears.

_What should I do?_

**Tony, crying! I'm not sure how this will continue yet. I need ideas and reviews THX!**


	12. Chapter 12

**School reopens on Monday. I'm afraid I have no time to work on my story. Maybe once a week.**

___Tony slowly gains consciousness. He was lying on a cold metal floor. He felt his wrists were cuffed and he can't excess his powers. Aside from feelings, he can't see a thing. A blind fold was tied on him and a gag was secured tightly in his mouth._

_Suddenly he heard a door opened. And footsteps were drawing nearer to him. A few men came and held him up. Tony tried to struggle but he was too dizzy._

_They dragged him through the hallway towards another room. Tony felt the sheer heat radiating from the room. They brought him in and kneel him down. They undo his cuff just enough time to secure his wrist in the shackles hanging from the ceiling. Then they removed his blind fold and gag._

_The room was empty besides the fire by the corner. Multiple steel rods and pieces were found burning in the fire. Tony gulped._

_Then a few built men came in and held Tony in place. Another man walked over to the fire and picks up a metal piece with a pair of tongs. He knew the man. He just couldn't make himself remember the man's name. That familiar figure walked over to him. All Tony could register is the burning hot metal piece. Tony struggled but the men holding him were too strong._

_"No! Please no! Stop! Don't do this to me! I'm begging you!"_

_The man ignored Tony's pleas and stamped the metal piece onto Tony's right shoulder back._

_"AAAARRRHHHH!"_

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Tony sits up on his bed. He's breathing heavily and his body covered with sweat. His bed sheets and pillows are all wet from sweat. He calms himself down. He is not going back to sleep anymore.

He gets down from his bed and makes his way to the lab. He doesn't come back up for the rest of the day.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"Go on. We will go with your plans, Cap." Scott approves Steve's plans.

"Ok then. Hawkeye, go on that building. Iron man, make sure none of the mutants go further than the perimeter. Hulk! Smash! Then the rest of us will fight on the ground."

"Got it, Cap. " Tony flies above the buildings firing blasts and rockets at the mutants.

Out of a sudden, something strikes Tony's chest and he drops to the ground in a lump.

Before he can react, another blow in the chest sends him flying towards a nearby car.

"System malfunctions."

_Shit. Why now.  
_  
"Jarvis, eject."

Tony stands up with his sore limbs. Only to find Gregory standing in front of him.

"Tony, I saw you dropped, are you all right?" Steve's voice is heard through the intercom.

Tony removed his ear piece and crunch it with his feet.

_Sorry.  
_  
Without hesitation, Gregory fires another blast at him but Tony manages to deflect it with a blast of fire.

"Gregory! What is happening? Why are these mutants out looking for trouble?"

"Freedom, brother. Freedom."

Gregory walks over to Tony.

"Let's talk."

"Freedom?"

"Yes. Free from the government. Free from people's judgment." They stood there watching the mutants fighting.

"Take over the world, I think. That's his plan? Destroy the Avengers and X-Men in order to rule the world?"

"I'm afraid yes."

"Are you kidding me? He planned to destroy us by sending some weak mutants to fight? He sure is getting old and blur."

"I'm sorry." Gregory whispers into Tony's ears. He focused his energy at his palm and punches Tony hard at the abdomen. Tony' body instantly went limp. Blood dripping out from his lips.

Steve managed to rush here after he heard no reply from Tony. All he sees is Gregory flying away with an unconscious Tony in his arms.

"TONY!"

**Yay! Finally going into the 'he' person in the next chapter. Warning, there might be some torture in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**2-in-1 XD Enjoy. I gotta warn you, it's a bit violent.**

Tony wakes up in a cell with metal bars as the walls. His stomach hurts from the blast his brother gave him. He can still taste the disgusting copper taste of blood in his mouth. He stay still lying on the floor as he feels very tired. They must have injected him with some kind of tranquilliser.

_Great. I'm back in here again.  
_  
Then he hears footsteps drawing closer to him. He glances up to find his brother standing outside looking at him.

"Sorry, Anthony. I had to save you. I couldn't kill you."

The door is opened and his hands are cuffed behind him. They drag him out to another room.

He enters the room he's so familiar with. The entrance, the lighting, the seat at the end. It is all too familiar. They drag him to the centre of the room, facing the empty seat and kicks his knees, forcing them to the ground.

A man then walks past him and sits on the empty seat. Tony keeps his gaze on the ground.

"Anthony, my boy! How are you?" The man is as loud as Thor.

Tony ignores the man, earning him a punch to the jaw by one of the guards that brought him in.

Tony spits the blood on the floor.

"Fine." Tony muttered.

The man is furious but decides to let it go.

"Why didn't you come back and visit? I missed you." The man chuckles.

"Oh come on, Howard. Why would I? This place is horrible. I rather spend my time flirting with women instead of coming." Tony grins.

The man clenches his hands until his knuckles turn white.

"So, you want to do this the hard way? How many times have I tell you to not call me Howard?"

Howard steps down from his seat and grabs Tony by his chin.

"Do you know how many of my men have you killed? You thought you are now the good guy, a part of the superhero boy band Avengers and the X-Men? Don't you forget you're Howard Stark's son, MY SON."

"You weren't and never will be my father!" Tony shouted.

"At first, I was thinking of killing you without mercy but your brother loves you too much he begged me for your pardon. You should be grateful, Anthony. But, you choose to disobey me, you choose to make me KILL YOU. But I won't, I made a promise and I will never break it."

He lets go of Tony's chin.

"Don't kill him." He told his guards.

After Howard left, the guards bring him to another room. This room was the room in his dreams, the one with the shackles. They secure his wrists in the shackles and rip off his shirt, leaving him hanging there shirtless. They then beat him brutally. Sending punch by punch at his bare chest and abdomen. Tony clenched his teeth hard that he can now taste blood. They strike mainly his chest, leaving Tony struggling for air. A few ribs are already broken when they stop and Tony's body is covered with black and blue bruises. Tony's body is hanging limp, black spots slowly took over his vision.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Cap!" Scott is the first to reach Steve's whereabouts. They had defeated the mutants and are now gathering around Steve who is kneeling on the ground.

"Steve, what happened?" They all realised the remains of the Iron Man suit laying useless by the car.

"Where's Tony?"

"Gone. He took him." Steve stuttered.

Natasha kneels beside Steve.

"Calm down Steve. Who took him?"

"Gregory."

-PAGE BREAK-

A sudden splash of water wakens Tony. He coughed out hard. Howard is standing before him, slapping his face.

"Anthony, I see that they have done a great job in 'taming' you."

Howard runs a hand through his hair.

"My, my. They sure did hit you in cold-blood." Howard says looking at Tony's bruised body.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony managed to choke out the words.

"The world needs a better vision, a better leader. I'm simply making that happen."

"A better leader? You want to rule the world?"

"Yes. With my powers, I will create a better future for mankind and mutants alike." Howard says, proud of himself.

"You won't succeed. The bad guys never win. You think you are a good leader? You're not. You're nothing but a pathetic maniac."

Tony gathered all his strength and stared at Howard.

"We will defeat you. The Avengers, the X-Men we will win and you will loose."

Howard pats Tony's right shoulder.

"We? Do you think they will still accept you as a part of the heroes when they see this tattoo? You're a part of us. The scar will never disappear so does your identity. You are my son, one of the Eagle Clan's first members. You can never change the history."

Tony's head falls.

He is right. After all I've done, my friends, they will never forgive me or accept me.

"So, Anthony, would you like to join me?"

After moments of silence, Tony makes up his mind.

"No. Even though they will never forgive me, I won't do what's wrong anymore. I've changed. I will never help you, you PATHETIC MORON!"

Howard is shocked by Tony's sudden outburst. He walks over to the guards.

"Make him regret."

And walks away.

The guard yanks out a leather whip and cracks it in the air. Tony gulped.

_No. Not the whip.  
_  
The first lash caught him in shock. Tony couldn't help but scream the hell out of his throat. Then the lashes keep coming with unpredictable timing. Tears started to pour. He shouldn't be crying. He has taken his whipping before when he was young. But now every lash of the leather whip seems to be harder than ever. Ripping his already bruised and scarred back. He can feel warm and sticky liquid dripping down his back. Some of the lashes manage to cut around his side and abdomen. His wrists sting from the cuts the shackles had made. He screamed until his throat felt sore.

He wasn't sure when the beatings have stopped. He is left alone hanging there. Blood pool forming around his knees. He lets the tiredness takes over him again.

**Sorry I had to torture Tony. Reviews please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait. Here you go, enjoy!**

Tony opens his eyes only to see Gregory kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry Anthony, really sorry. I'm gonna get you out, just hang on."

Gregory carefully removes the shackles. He doesn't want to hurt his brother further. As soon as Tony's wrists are free, his body drops forward into Gregory's arms. He breathes shakily and his pulse is unstable.

"Come on, stay awake."

Tony's eyes are half open. He can hear his brother but he just wants to rest. Tony buries his head into Gregory's white suit. Gregory can't help but cries watching his injured brother.

Gregory takes off his suit and wraps it around his brother's body to keep him from the cold. He then carries Tony in his arms and stands up. He keeps his arms away from Tony's back.

"Stay with me, Anthony. You'll be fine." He whispers.

Tony curls like a ball in his brother's grip. His blood soaks the suit in an instant. Gregory focuses his powers and POOF! They are gone.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Can anyone please tell me how in the world can Tony Stark be kidnapped?" Fury growls furiously.

The Avengers are all gathered in the room.

"Sir, it's Gregory Stark who kidnapped him. We need to save him."

"Alright. I'll order a search and rescue team to go in with you."

"Sir..." Steve's cut off by a sudden burst of light.

A man stands in front of them. A body is hanging limp in the man's arm. Judging by the blood soaked suit wrapping the unconscious man and the blood pooling on the ground around them, they know how badly is the injuries. They can't help but gulp at the scene.

**Sorry about the length. Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go. The last chapter isn't very good so I decided to do another one this week. Enjoy!**

___The sound of leather cracking in the air caused Tony's body to coil up. The leather ripped through his back and blood dripping down from his back. Then they brought in a tub of water. Tony's body tensed and he pleaded._

"No, not the water! NOOOOOOO!"

His head was forcefully pushed into the water and he struggled for air. Water flowed into his lungs and he blacked out.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tony opens his eyes but the bright light forces him to close them. He blinks and looks around the room. He can feel pain and sore all over his body. He reaches out for Steve who is sleeping beside his bed.

"Ste..." His dry throat makes it hard for him to speak.

Steve wakes up and holds Tony's hands.

"Tony, you're awake! I'm so sorry, we couldn't save you."

He hands Tony a cup of warm water. Then, the rest of the Avengers join them.

"How so you feel, Tony?" Bruce walks in first.

Steve helps Tony to sit up.

"How bad?"

"A few broken ribs, dehydration, some slight burns. Your back is the worst which I'm afraid might leave some scars. Tony... on the back of your shoulder..."

"You mean the eagle?"

Bruce takes off his glasses.

"That doesn't looks like it's been done recently."

Tony sighs.

This had to come anyway.

"Yes, it is stamped onto my back when I'm sixteen. Howard was the founding member of the Eagle Clan. My brother... wait, where's my brother?"

"He's in one of the cell in the helli-carrier." Clint rubs his head.

"Did you guys just locked up my brother who saved my life?!"

"Sorry Tony, we had to. He did try to burn down the city right?" Natasha sounds guilty.

"I need to see him."

-PAGE BREAK-

Gregory paces in his cell. He wished that he could break down the four and rushes to his brother's side but his powers are blocked. All he can do is wait. Armed guards are all over the place, guarding his cell. The door suddenly opens.

"Greg!"

Natasha pushes Tony's wheelchair into the cell while the rest of them stands outside the cell. Gregory rushes over and hugs his brother. Tears running down his cheeks.

"Thank god, you're alright. I'm so sorry, Anthony."

"I'm fine."

Tony pats his brother, trying to comfort him.

"What should we do? We have to stop him."

"You know we can't win against him. He's gotten stronger over the years."

"So did us, Greg. We can win if we fight together."

Tony signals the other Avengers to enter the cell.

"Umm... let us help...ok?" Clint stated.

"So, what do you say, are you in?"  
Tony waits anxiously for his reply.

"Alright." Gregory reaches to grab Tony's hand.

**How is it? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait. I'm having my monthly test so I didn't have the time to update. Some of the reviews for the last chapter stated that I forgot about Steve's response. Actually I planned to separate Steve's POV into a whole new chapter. So, here you go.**

**Steve's POV**

_Tony, where is he? Howard will be so mad at_ me.

Steve paced around the living room in The Avengers Tower.

"He'll be fine, Steve. It's no use even if you walk out a hole on the floor. Tony's a strong man." Natasha looked at him, eyes full of worries.

"We need to look for him. He needs us to. JARVIS, is there anyway you can track down Tony?"

"I'm sorry, captain. Apparently I can only locate the iron man suits. Since sir wasn't in his suit when he was taken, I'm afraid I can't do anything to help." JARVIS replied hopelessly.

Steve continued pacing in the room. Until a call came.

"Captain, Director Fury is on the line."

"Avengers! Assemble in the conference room tomorrow 9 am sharp. No excuse!"

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"Can anyone please tell me how in the world can Tony Stark be kidnapped?"

Steve flinched at the sudden outburst.

_How can I let this happen? I'm the captain, they look up to me to guide them. I'm supposed to protect every single one of them. But... I failed.  
_  
Steve regains his composure.

"Sir, it's Gregory Stark who kidnapped him. We need to save him."

Steve shoots his puppy eyes at Fury hoping he will help them search for their precious billionaire.

"Alright. I'll order a search and rescue team to go in with you."

_That's it? He's greatest asset has gone missing and all he does is order a search and rescue team to go with us?  
_  
"Sir..." Steve's cut off by a sudden burst of light.

A man stood in front of them. A body is hanging limp in the man's arm. Judging by the blood soaked suit wrapping the unconscious man and the blood pooling on the ground around them, they know how badly is the injuries. They can't help but gulp at the scene.

_Tony..._

Without hesitation, Steve rushed over towards Tony and held him in his arms. He checked for pulses and was relieved that the smaller man is still breathing.

"Take him down!" Fury ordered.

Gregory raised both his hand. Clint walked over, gave him an apologizing gaze and cuffed him up.

**-PAGE BREAK- **

Tony has already been unconscious for two days. Steve never once left his side. He would just sit by Tony's bedside watching Tony sleep and hope that he could just wake up.

_Tony, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you. Please wake up._

Not noticing the time, Steve fell asleep.

**-PAGE BREAK- **

He could feel a cold hand gently rubbing his through his hair.

"Ste..."

He slowly opens his eyes and saw Tony reaching out for him. He took hold of Tony's hand.

"Tony, you're awake! I'm so sorry, we couldn't save you."

He could feel water starting to fill his eyes.

He poured a cup of warm water from the bedside table and handed it over to Tony.

Bruce and the others minus Thor came in.

"How do you feel, Tony?" Bruce asked.

Steve quickly turns around and wiped away his tears of joy before helping Tony sit up.

"How bad?"

"A few broken ribs, dehydration, some slight burns. Your back is the worst which I'm afraid might leave some scars. Tony... on the back of your shoulder..."

"You mean the eagle?"

Bruce takes off his glasses.

"That doesn't looks like it's been done recently."

Steve twitched nervously in his seat after Tony sighed.

"Yes, it is stamped onto my back when I'm sixteen. Howard was the founding member of the Eagle Clan. My brother... wait, where's my brother?"

Steve's eyes widen at the mentioning of Howard's name.

_Howard? It... It can't be_.

"He's in one of the cell in the helli-carrier." Clint rubs his head.

"Did you guys just locked up my brother who saved my life?!"

Steve was a bit shocked by Tony's outburst. But he's still caught up in his thought on Howard.

"Sorry Tony, we had to. He did try to burn down the city right?" Natasha sounds guilty.

"I need to see him."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

The Avengers agreed to let Tony speak to Greagory alone and will only enter when Tony gives the signal. They all remain outside while Natasha pushed Tony into the cell.

Steve watched them cautiously. He couldn't believe that all this had something to do with Howard.

He was a great friend back then. What happened, Howard?

They waited anxiously for Tony's signal.

Bruce and Clint had some small talks. Steve just stood there looking at nothing.

Finally, Tony signals the other Avengers to enter the cell.

"Umm... let us help...ok?" Clint stated.

"So, what do you say, are you in?"

"Alright." Gregory reaches to grab Tony's hand.

**I managed to write this while shopping. How is it? I'm afraid I might not be updating any time soon since I'm in charge of the school's librarian farewell party. Please review.**


End file.
